This invention relates to a mounting structure for supporting an assembly of indicator lights, particularly of the light-emitting diode (LED) type.
Manufacturers of electronic equipment of various types, including computers, copying machines, television sets and microwave ovens, as well as an infinite variety of electrical instruments, have used indicator lights or LED devices to serve as function indicators. The requirements of the particular electrical apparatus or appliance with which the LED indicators are used often dictate that the LED indicators should be spaced and oriented in a particular arrangement. Holders and mounting devices of various kinds have been devised and used for supporting a plurality of indicator lights, such as LED's in a desired array. Most of such LED holders do not provide any means for selectively spacing the LED's along the length of the holder with respect to each other, much less any way for selectively locating each LED at a desired vertical disposition or height location with respect to the elongated holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,415 discloses a mounting bar for indicator lights which does provide a means for supporting a plurality of LED indicators at predetermined locations with respect to each other along the length of the mounting bar. That patent is owned by a common assignee herewith. The mounting bar disclosed in the aforesaid patent does not provide any means for selectively positioning each LED at a desired vertical location or height with respect to the elongated mounting bar.
There is a definite need for some means for mounting LED indicators at predetermined heights with respect to electrical circuit connectors, particularly including printed circuit boards. For applications where the LED indicator must be displaced above a printed circuit board at an exact height, spacers have been used, either as separate spacer elements or formed integrally with the LED units. Such spacers must be manufactured to predetermined lengths, and specified by the manufacturer when ordering in order to achieve the particular height location desired for each LED on a printed circuit board. The spacers necessarily increase the cost of the LED assembly.
Having in mind the need for some means of mounting a plurality of LED indicators at predetermined lateral spacings with respect to each other, as well as at predetermined height locations with respect to the mounting device, for installation and connection to an electrical circuit in a quick and easy manner, we have developed a mounting bar which permits a plurality of LED indicators to be secured thereon at a predetermined, lateral spacing, as well as at a predetermined height with respect to the mounting bar according to particular user requirements. Adjustability of each LED to a particular angular orientation is also achieved so as to be able to meet special requirements of certain electrical apparatus calling for selective orientation of each LED in an array.